pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeah pretty cure 5
yes pretty cure 5 are now merry and have families but when villains attack the animals kingdom. They will need pretty cure 5 again but this time it their kids turn to fight. charlotte yumehara coco and Nozomi daughter also one of the princesses of the palmier kingdom job is to find the others pretty cure and the missing princess of palmier. She transform into cure wishing will she find the others pretty cure and the princess or will she lose ?. The themes are animals nature and dreams pretty cures Charlotte yumehara aka cure wishing is a happy go lucky and goofy 14 year old girl she is pretty smart even do she is a little goofy. She one of the 3 princesses of the palmeier kingdom her mother was cure dream she loves to help others her cure colour is pink her power is starlight her fairy partner is strawberry her dream is to become a good singer.she is able to transform into a pink tanuki like mascot. she can tirp on air. Rai natsuki aka cure burn is a sporty and bold 14 year old girl she is in a lot of sports clubs she child hood friends with charlotte she need help in math some time but she away try to do her best. Her mother was cure rouge she stop kids from bullying others a lot her cure colour is red her power is fire and her fairy is sicey her dream is to become a great soccer player. Reiha kasugano aka cure lemon is a sweet and cheerful 13 year old girl she like to help her dad with his delivers she is a good dancer she is able to transform into a yellow bird like mascot and have a sky form. Her mother was cure lemonade she live in a big mansion her cure colour is yellow her power is light and her fairy is lolli her dream is to become a famous dancer. maiha minazuki aka cure bubble is a calm and stoic 14 year old girl she student council president she can act cold and mean but she is really kind she love to play music. Her mother was cure Aqua her best friend is kanako her cure colour is blue her power is water and her fairy is saffron. Her dream is to become a musician. She is rich Kanako akimoto aka cure marigold is a shy kind caring and gentle 13 year old girl she love animals and is a great artist she calm and is the middle child and only girl she have a pet sheep dog named Ino. Her mother was cure mint her colour is green her power is nature and her fairy is Rosellie. She also one of the 3 princesses of the palmier kingdom.she can also transform into a green squirrel like mascot her dream is to become a artist and writer. Sachie mimino aka wild rose she a kind and friendly 14 year old girl she love sweets and worry about the princesses a lot and even more when one of them goes missing she get along fine with Charlotte. Her mother was milky rose her power is the blue rose her colour is white and lilac.she can transform into a white and lilac bunny like mascot her dream is to become a perfect caregiver. Her partner is yang Mascots Strawberry is a pink poodle like mascot she love fashion and is also the princess of the animals kingdom she is kind and loving she charlottes partner Sicey is a red bird like mascot he love seeds and is one of the protecter the animals kingdom he is sporty and nice he rei partner lolli is a yellow bear like mascot she loves dancing and is the second protecter of the animals kingdom she is cheerful and happy go lucky she reiha partner saffron is a blue turtle like mascot he love to read and is the prince of the montblanc kingdom he smart and wise he maiha partner Rosellie is a green dragon like mascot she love to do art and she is from the rose garden she is shy genlte caring and kind she kanako partner yang is a lilac mouse like mascot he like watching movies and he is the third protecter of the animals kingdom he nice and silly he sachie partner item the pretty cure pendent is how the pretty cure transform the mascot wear them cure brace is the pretty cure transformation item wild pad is how wild rose transform cure watches are the pretty upgrade item they can do heart blast wild bracelet is wild rose upgrade item she can do wild storm villans waka the leader yami is waka daughter she was bad but turn good later Garo waka son who turn good like his sister yin waka oldest daughter she doesn't turn good dark wishing dark burn dark lemon dark bubble dark marigold evil rose demon the monsters who are made with black ords Places palmier kingdom where Charlotte and sachie live and where kanako was born Lotus middle school where they go to school natts house their bace Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:General wiki templates